2018 - (05/10/2018) The May Version Update Springs Forth!
≪May 10, 2018 Version Update≫ (quick link to new item details) With the advent of this update, new Records of Eminence challenges will help your alter egos become stronger than ever before. Once completed, adventurers will be able to summon higher level versions of these famous personages to help with their endeavors. In addition, many song effect icons have been improved and Ambuscade has undergone adjustments. Peruse the particulars here. Event-related *'A new questline has been added.' **'Filled to Capacity' ***To undertake this questline, speak to Marjory in once you meet the following prerequisites. ****Complete the quest Eliminate Your Apathy. ****Be in possession of a job breaker key item. ****Learn at least eighty-six Trust spells, excluding Unity leader ones. ***After completing this questline, the alter egos you summon will be able to have their level increase. Their level will scale depending on the number of actual players in the party. * Alter egos can only receive beneficial effects if the item level of the person summoning them is at least 100. * Alter ego levels will adjust automatically when the number of players in a party changes. ::: *'15th Vana'versary Records of Eminence Objectives have undergone the following adjustments.' **Dial keys #ANV can no longer be obtained. Any that have already been obtained, however, may still be used. **The following notorious monster objectives have been replaced with ones where you defeat normal enemies. ::: :::* Libertine Landon, Rambunctious Rex, and Marsh King Arran will no longer spawn. Battle-related *'Ambuscade has undergone the following additions and adjustments.' **New foes are available in Normal and Intense Ambuscades. * The corresponding Records of Eminence objectives have changed as well. **Certain rewards obtainable by accruing specific hallmark totals have been swapped out. **Certain rewards obtainable in exchange for hallmarks have been swapped out. **Certain rewards obtainable in exchange for badges of gallantry have been swapped out. *'Status effect icons for the following songs will now have different colors depending on whether or not the effect enfeebles or enhances.' * This adjustment will only be reflected if you have your icon type set to 2 in the Misc. menu under Config. **Songs with Enhancement Coloration :::Army's Paeon / Army's Paeon II / Army's Paeon III / Army's Paeon IV / Army's Paeon V / Army's Paeon VI / Mage's Ballad / Mage's Ballad II / Mage's Ballad III / Knight's Minne / Knight's Minne II / Knight's Minne III / Knight's Minne IV / Knight's Minne V / Valor Minuet / Valor Minuet II / Valor Minuet III / Valor Minuet IV / Valor Minuet V / Sword Madrigal / Blade Madrigal / Hunter's Prelude / Archer's Prelude / Sheepfoe Mambo / Dragonfoe Mambo / Fowl Aubade / Herb Pastoral / Shining Fantasia / Scop's Operetta / Puppet's Operetta / Gold Capriccio / Warding Round / Goblin Gavotte / Advancing March / Victory March / Sinewy Etude / Dextrous Etude / Vivacious Etude / Quick Etude / Learned Etude / Spirited Etude / Enchanting Etude / Herculean Etude / Uncanny Etude / Vital Etude / Swift Etude / Sage Etude / Logical Etude / Bewitching Etude / Fire Carol / Ice Carol / Wind Carol / Earth Carol / Lightning Carol / Water Carol / Light Carol / Dark Carol / Fire Carol II / Ice Carol II / Wind Carol II / Earth Carol II / Lightning Carol II / Water Carol II / Light Carol II / Dark Carol II / Goddess's Hymnus / Chocobo Mazurka / Raptor Mazurka / Foe Sirvente / Adventurer's Dirge / Sentinel's Scherzo **Songs with Enfeeblement Coloration :::Foe Requiem / Foe Requiem II / Foe Requiem III / Foe Requiem IV / Foe Requiem V / Foe Requiem VI / Foe Requiem VII / Foe Lullaby / Foe Lullaby II / Battlefield Elegy / Carnage Elegy / Fire Threnody / Ice Threnody / Wind Threnody / Earth Threnody / Lightning Threnody / Water Threnody / Light Threnody / Dark Threnody / Pining Nocturne *'Alter egos have undergone the following adjustments.' **Even if it is possible to do so, alter egos will no longer use the white magic spell Erase to remedy sphere effects generated by enemies. **Cornelia's alter ego has been removed. Item-related *'New items have been added.' *'"Adds 75% of wyvern's max HP as additional damage" and "Adds 100% of wyvern's max HP as additional damage" have been applied to the job abilities High Jump and Soul Jump as well.' As such, item help text referencing these properties now reads as follows. ::"All Jumps: Adds 75% of wyvern's max HP as additional damage" / "All Jumps: Adds 100% of wyvern's max HP as additional damage" *'The following items are now deliverable and able to be sold via the auction house.' :Headshard: WAR / Headshard: MNK / Headshard: WHM / Headshard: BLM / Headshard: RDM / Headshard: THF / Headshard: PLD / Headshard: DRK / Headshard: BST / Headshard: BRD / Headshard: RNG / Headshard: SAM / Headshard: NIN / Headshard: DRG / Headshard: SMN / Headshard: BLU / Headshard: COR / Headshard: PUP / Headshard: DNC / Headshard: SCH / Headshard: GEO / Headshard: RUN ---- :Voidhead: WAR / Voidhead: MNK / Voidhead: WHM / Voidhead: BLM / Voidhead: RDM / Voidhead: THF / Voidhead: PLD / Voidhead: DRK / Voidhead: BST / Voidhead: BRD / Voidhead: RNG / Voidhead: SAM / Voidhead: NIN / Voidhead: DRG / Voidhead: SMN / Voidhead: BLU / Voidhead: COR / Voidhead: PUP / Voidhead: DNC / Voidhead: SCH / Voidhead: GEO / Voidhead: RUN ---- :Torsoshard: WAR / Torsoshard: MNK / Torsoshard: WHM / Torsoshard: BLM / Torsoshard: RDM / Torsoshard: THF / Torsoshard: PLD / Torsoshard: DRK / Torsoshard: BST / Torsoshard: BRD / Torsoshard: RNG / Torsoshard: SAM / Torsoshard: NIN / Torsoshard: DRG / Torsoshard: SMN / Torsoshard: BLU / Torsoshard: COR / Torsoshard: PUP / Torsoshard: DNC / Torsoshard: SCH / Torsoshard: GEO / Torsoshard: RUN ---- :Voidtorso: WAR / Voidtorso: MNK / Voidtorso: WHM / Voidtorso: BLM / Voidtorso: RDM / Voidtorso: THF / Voidtorso: PLD / Voidtorso: DRK / Voidtorso: BST / Voidtorso: BRD / Voidtorso: RNG / Voidtorso: SAM / Voidtorso: NIN / Voidtorso: DRG / Voidtorso: SMN / Voidtorso: BLU / Voidtorso: COR / Voidtorso: PUP / Voidtorso: DNC / Voidtorso: SCH / Voidtorso: GEO / Voidtorso: RUN ---- :Handshard: WAR / Handshard: MNK / Handshard: WHM / Handshard: BLM / Handshard: RDM / Handshard: THF / Handshard: PLD / Handshard: DRK / Handshard: BST / Handshard: BRD / Handshard: BRD / Handshard: RNG / Handshard: SAM / Handshard: NIN / Handshard: DRG / Handshard: SMN / Handshard: BLU / Handshard: COR / Handshard: PUP / Handshard: DNC / Handshard: SCH / Handshard: GEO / Handshard: RUN ---- :Voidhand: WAR / Voidhand: MNK / Voidhand: WHM / Voidhand: BLM / Voidhand: RDM / Voidhand: THF / Voidhand: PLD / Voidhand: DRK / Voidhand: BST / Voidhand: BRD / Voidhand: RNG / Voidhand: SAM / Voidhand: NIN / Voidhand: DRG / Voidhand: SMN / Voidhand: BLU / Voidhand: COR / Voidhand: PUP / Voidhand: DNC / Voidhand: SCH / Voidhand: GEO / Voidhand: RUN ---- :Legshard: WAR / Legshard: MNK / Legshard: WHM / Legshard: BLM / Legshard: RDM / Legshard: THF / Legshard: PLD / Legshard: DRK / Legshard: BST / Legshard: BRD / Legshard: RNG / Legshard: SAM / Legshard: NIN / Legshard: DRG / Legshard: SMN / Legshard: BLU / Legshard: COR / Legshard: PUP / Legshard: DNC / Legshard: SCH / Legshard: GEO / Legshard: RUN ---- :Voidleg: WAR / Voidleg: MNK / Voidleg: WHM / Voidleg: BLM / Voidleg: RDM / Voidleg: THF / Voidleg: PLD / Voidleg: DRK / Voidleg: BST / Voidleg: BRD / Voidleg: RNG / Voidleg: SAM / Voidleg: NIN / Voidleg: DRG / Voidleg: SMN / Voidleg: BLU / Voidleg: COR / Voidleg: PUP / Voidleg: DNC / Voidleg: SCH / Voidleg: GEO / Voidleg: RUN ---- :Footshard: WAR / Footshard: MNK / Footshard: WHM / Footshard: BLM / Footshard: RDM / Footshard: THF / Footshard: PLD / Footshard: DRK / Footshard: BST / Footshard: BRD / Footshard: RNG / Footshard: SAM / Footshard: NIN / Footshard: DRG / Footshard: SMN / Footshard: BLU / Footshard: COR / Footshard: PUP / Footshard: DNC / Footshard: SCH / Footshard: GEO / Footshard: RUN ---- :Voidfoot: WAR / Voidfoot: MNK / Voidfoot: WHM / Voidfoot: BLM / Voidfoot: RDM / Voidfoot: THF / Voidfoot: PLD / Voidfoot: DRK / Voidfoot: BST / Voidfoot: BRD / Voidfoot: RNG / Voidfoot: SAM / Voidfoot: NIN / Voidfoot: DRG / Voidfoot: SMN / Voidfoot: BLU / Voidfoot: COR / Voidfoot: PUP / Voidfoot: DNC / Voidfoot: SCH / Voidfoot: GEO / Voidfoot: RUN *'Additional items are storable via the porter moogle.' **Storage Slip 22 :::Pretty Pink Subligar / Premium Mogti / Cornelia Statue System-related *'Adventuring fellows may now equip the following weapons.' ::Premium Mogti ::* Switching to these weapons will result in a cosmetic change only. Resolved Issues *The issue wherein some help text contained typographical errors. *The issue with the Aht Urghan mission Ragnarok wherein players could not progress if they disconnected during a cutscene. *The issue with escutcheon crafting quests wherein, under certain circumstances, quests from different synthesis categories would trigger. *The issue wherein the following pieces of equipment would not display correctly on Hume males. ::Sarissa / Blurred Lance / Blurred Lance +1 Known Issues *The rune fencer gift Enhanced Magic Received Duration does not get applied to the white magic spell Aquaveil. Category:Version Updates